Castles of Sand
Plot Carlos is bailed, but finds little support at the house. Jimmy finds his face on someone else's body in a poster. Ty confronts Sully about his drinking. Faith runs into a college friend who appears to be being abused by her wife. Summary Ty bails Carlos out and unsuccessfully tries to help him smooth things over with Nicole. After Bosco and Faith break up a domestic disturbance between an old friend of Faith's and her lover, Faith convinces her friend to leave the abusive relationship; Alex gets irritated when the other firefighters make fun of her brother. Sully continues to drink and have a poor attitude on the job. Jimmy is appalled when his face appears on a poster for an erectile dysfunction product and is stunned when he discovers that the company paid the charity for whom he posed for the picture $10,000 for the right to use the picture & that their website got 3,000 hits the first day from women wanting to know his name. When he discovers that everyone thinks that he's guilty and he's likely to lose his case, Carlos resigns in the hope that Nicole will drop the matter and he'll be able to avoid a conviction that will end his visits with Kylie and his hopes of becoming a doctor. Trivia N\A Music *Jim Brickman did "Take 5" during the opening montage *"Harlem Nocturne" played during the closing montage *Duke Ellington did "Take the A Train" from "The Very Best of Duke Ellington" cd. Quotes :Prosecutor (about Carlos): This is a serious offense against a minor. He grabbed her breast while he was treating her. :Carlos: No, that's not... I was putting a sling on her arm. :Defense Attorney (to Carlos): Shut up. :Carlos: Okay, who are you again? :Taylor: I wouldn't need my brother to help me take care of Carlos. :DK: Especially not your brother. :Carlos (about why he apologized to Nicole for brushing against her): I say sorry if I put an I.V. in someone's arm. It doesn't mean I was wrong to do it. :Gail (to Carlos): Have you ever dated a patient? More specifically, did you have sex with a patient under your care and impregnate her? :Carlos: We had a consensual kind of relationship. :Gail: When she complained to the department did you state that this young woman was "nuttier than a damn fruitcake" and that when she came to at the accident scene, the day you met and subsequently had sex with her, that she thought you were her guardian angel sent from heaven. So this consensual relationship was, by your own statements, with a mentally disturbed woman? :Gail (to Carlos): Better have a good explanation for every embarrassing aspect of your life. :Claire (to Yokas): You're a police officer? :Yokas: Yeah, nine years now. :Bosco: Which is why we need to come in and make sure everyone's all right. Now. :Carlos (to Doc) Didn't I tell you? Everyone who works with her gets screwed somehow. :Kim: What the hell is that supposed to mean? :Carlos: If this is about us not working out, I'm sorry. :Kim: "Us"? :Carlos: Let's not pretend that we didn't have a romantic history. If that's why you're not backing here, then I'm sorry. You've got some problems. :Kim: You're delusional, Carlos. You can't even pass a woman without making some juvenile creepy comment. If you "accidentally" ever touched any part of my body, I'd want to be boiled. :Carlos: No, I'm not going to let some crazy bitch ruin my life. :Kim: You talking about me or that girl? :Carlos: Take your pick. :Bosco: Who knows why anyone develops a taste for the occasional left hook. Maybe you could talk to my mother about it. :Sully: I'll be inside. :Davis: Why? What's the rush? :Sully: I don't want to be in here when those two start singing "Raindrops on Roses." :D.K.: I'm no one's tart du jour, baby. Category:Season Four Category:Episodes